Scream For my Ice Cream
by SasukeU16
Summary: Yuma came down the stairs to see Kaito siting in front of the TV watching Dora the Explore, Yuma suggested breakfast only Kaito wanted Ice Cream. Yuma gave up and gave him what he wanted.
1. Chapter 1

It was quiet in the Vocaloid mansion except for the blaring of the TV in the living room at 10:00 in the morning, Kaito Shion was sitting on the floor in his batman Pajamas in front of the TV watching Dora the Explorer, He was almost an adult yet he loved Dora, no one really knew what went through his mind okay scratch that, everyone knew his mind was usually a childish mind, the only time he'd be serious is if it was important.

He heard someone coming down the stairs, He didn't bother to look for it was probably no one important, Instead he yelled at the TV, especially Dora, He loved the show but sometimes he hated her for always cutting him off every time he would try to speak.

Coming down the stairs was Yuma, He turned to look at the Shion who was dating, He loved the blue haired boy but sometimes he just thought why was he with that child that answer was simple he could handle him better than anyone could.

Yuma sighed slightly before walking over, He stood behind the Shion just watching him make a fool of himself by talking to a program that couldn't even hear him.

"Dora, Why don't you ever listen to me?!" Kaito shouted.

"Kaito…You should learn to use an indoor voice people are still trying to sleep…" Yuma says.

Kaito startled by Yuma for he didn't know he was there, He turned and gave Yuma a cheeky smile before pulling him down on the carpet, kind of pining him down so he couldn't get up like he normally did.

"Morning, Yuma!" Kaito shouts kissing the pink haired boy.

"What have I told you about indoor voice?" Yuma replies.

"Oh right…Morning Yuma." Kaito says whispering the last part.

"Oh what am I going to do with you?" Yuma says shaking his head.

"Love me and give me ice cream." Kaito replies.

"Let me up so I can make us breakfast…" Yuma says.

"No, I want you here." Kaito replies childishly.

"Be a good little boy and let me up…You're tummy will start growling hungrily and you don't want that do you?" Yuma questions.

"I'm not a little boy, and I don't care if my stomach starts growling." Kaito replies kissing him passionately.

Yuma decides not to argue with the blue haired boy and kisses him back, breaking the lovely moment was Kaito's stomach growling angrily, Yuma pulls away.

"You're stomach sounds like a monster…" Yuma says.

"I guess your right…Can I just have ice cream?" Kaito questions getting off Yuma.

Yuma stands up brushing himself off and stares at the blue haired boy. "No."

"Awe but I love my ice cream…" Kaito replies.

"No, you need to eat real food not junk." Yuma says going into the kitchen with Kaito following behind him.

"Please, you're not my brother, you're my boyfriend so you shouldn't be telling me what I can and cannot eat." Kaito snaps slightly before going into the freezer pulling out ice cream, sadly it wasn't watermelon for the store was all out so the person who had grocery duty the other day got vanilla instead.

"Suit yourself…Don't blame me if you get sick." Yuma replies opening some pop tarts popping them into the toaster heating them up to eat.

"I won't, I never get sick." Kaito answers taking out a spoon and opening his ice cream, it was half full, He soon started to stuff his face.

Yuma stood there with his pop tarts snaking on them while watching his idiot boyfriend eat ice cream at 10:00 in the morning, He walked over to the garbage which was behind Kaito so he reached over the Shion and threw his garbage away as well as left over pop tart he didn't want to finish, He stood back staring at the blue haired boy who soon was staring back at him.

All of a sudden that vanilla ice cream Kaito was eating was splattered on Yuma's face, Yuma stared at him blinking.

"Why?" Yuma questions.

"I thought it would look good on you." Kaito says.

"Well you wasted some of your ice cream…" Yuma replies.

Kaito looks at his almost empty ice cream bin, then back at Yuma, He walked up and licked Yuma's face.

"K-Kaito, Don't lick me." Yuma snaps.

"I do what I want…" Kaito replies taking the ice cream and his boyfriend dragging him to his room, He locked the door and threw the pink haired boy on the bed and climbed on top of him.

"Kaito, get off me. We're not having sex in the morning…" Yuma replies.

"Oh yes we are whether I'm dominating you or you finally decided to pull the stick that somehow got into your ass out…" Kaito snaps.

Yuma growls and flips their positions, He stared down at the Shion who stared back up with a slight smile.

"Fine if you want sex then you're going to get it sweetheart." Yuma replies.

"Awe I wanted to be in charge…" Kaito whines.

"Not a chance, Shion." Yuma replies before leaning down kissing the blue haired boy.

Kaito kisses Yuma back wrapping his arms around his neck pulling him close, soon enough the clothes on the two men started to shed and it was now them in their birthday suits.

Yuma took a look over at the ice cream before grabbing it, he was now holding it in his hands.

"Y-Yuma what are you doing with that?" Kaito questions.

Yuma doesn't say anything and pours the ice cream on Kaito, Kaito shrieks because of the coldness, He bolts up only to be pinned back down by Yuma who was smirking.

"You said you wanted Ice cream so there it is." Yuma replies.

"N-Not on me…" Kaito replies.

Yuma says nothing and kisses the Shion, He avoided the ice cream and his hands roamed the Shion's body spreading the cold ice cream. Luckily Yuma's fingers were lubricated with the ice cream, He placed both fingers inside Kaito stretching him.

"R-Really, You uh….use my I-ice cream…" Kaito says through moans

"You asked for it, Kaito." Yuma replies.

Kaito moans out loud when Yuma found his prostate, Kaito no longer minded the ice cream for it wasn't really cold anymore, the only thing he minded but felt weirdly good was the fingers and the ice cream that was used as well.

Yuma pulled out satisfied, he soon positioned himself to the Shion's entrance, and He smirked and looked at the boy under him.

"Scream for my ice cream, Kaito-Chan." Yuma says teasing his entrance.

"Please, Do it…" Kaito pleads.

"I said scream for it." Yuma replies once again.

"Please, I want you!" Kaito screams out.

Yuma smiled happy to hear the words come out of the blue haired boy he pushed himself inside Kaito entrance, Kaito screamed out in pleasure and gripped Yuma's shoulders as Yuma thrusted inside him, he soon found a rhythm that made the Shion moan out, Soon enough the two lovers came to their limit.


	2. Chapter 2

The day passed by, Kaito and Yuma had slept through it, It was now around evening time, Footsteps walked down the hall and entered the room with a loud bang of the door slamming open, Kaito and Yuma woke up staring up tiredly to see an angry Luka Megurine.

"H-Hey Luka, How's it going?" Kaito questions.

"Kaito, it seems you've left your ice cream on the floor so someone could step and slip on it…I'm going to say this nicely about this please clean it up." Luka says.

"Too…Far…Luka you do it..." Kaito whines.

"Kaito Shion, You better get out of that bed and clean up your mess." Luka snaps.

The room went silent when they heard singing coming down the hall, entering the room was the singing Hatsune Miku.

"Hi Kaito, Glad to see you awake!" Miku shouts running over jumping on the bed hugging him.

"M-Miku, could you get off?" Kaito questions.

"Y-Yes of course…But why is there a boy in your bed?" Miku questions.

"I can answer this one dear Miku it's simple, Kaito and I are dating." Yuma says with a smirk on his face able to rub it in the turquoise haired girl.

"W-What, W-What about me, I thought we had something special, Kaito!" Miku shouts.

"I-I'm sorry Miku…I thought you knew that I only thought of you as a sister and that I was dating Yuma…" Kaito apologizes.

"I hate you!" Miku shouts running away crying.

Kaito sighs, Luka stands there in the doorway. "Get dressed and clean up the mess, I'll go talk to the poor girl…"

Luka leaves shutting the door, Kaito turns to Yuma who had gotten up to throw his clothing on his body, Yuma gathered Kaito's clothes and threw them at him.

Kaito slipped his clothing on before walking up to Yuma standing next to him looking at him, Yuma turned to him.

"What?" Yuma questions.

"Was that really necessary to rub it in Miku's face that we are dating?" Kaito questions.

"I was only telling her the truth, you couldn't keep her thinking she had a chance with you." Yuma replies.

"I know….But I don't like it when seeing someone upset…" Kaito says.

"Come on let's go clean up your mess, Shion." Yuma replies kissing Kaito before taking his hand and walking out of his room.

"I'll clean this up…You go apologize for rubbing it in Miku's face, then after you can watch Dora with me." Kaito says pushing Yuma towards Miku's room.

"I don't know what kind of reward that is but okay…" Yuma replies.

Kaito smiles before turning to his mess, He sighs before beginning to clean it. Yuma turned the corner going up the stairs and to the first door which was of course Miku's room, He knocks on the door before going in after hearing her command.

Miku sat up and rubbed her eyes, Yuma looked down at her starting to feel bad for rubbing their relationship in the poor girls face.

"Miku, I came to say sorry for acting the way I was…Do you accept my apology?" Yuma says

"Miku stands up facing him crossing her arms with a small smirk on her face. "I accept your apology but just so you know I'm not going to give up, I will fight for Kaito you're not getting him that easy."

"Give it a rest….Kaito will never love you, you heard him he thinks of you as a sister so there for never ever going to happen." Yuma replies leaving the room.

"Never know unless I try…Little Yuma you got competition." Miku says to herself as she slams the door shut.

Yuma returned to the kitchen to see Kaito was done cleaning, Kaito was in the living room sitting on the couch he looked over at the pink haired guy and smiled slightly, Yuma walked over from the kitchen to the living room joined him on the couch.

"Well?" Kaito questions.

"I apologized." Yuma replies.

"How did it go?" Kaito asks.

"It uh…Went fine." Yuma answers.

Kaito shining with happiness tackled the pink haired boy on the couch lying on top of him with his arms wrapped around Yuma's neck, Yuma wrapped his arms around the Shion's waist.

"I love you, Yuma-Kun." Kaito says kissing his nose.

"I love you to you idiot." Yuma replies kissing him.

Kaito turned the TV on switching to 'Dora the Explore' he stayed on Yuma watching the cartoon content happy.


	3. Chapter 3

It was now around bed time 10:30 close to 11:00 was the curfew time, Yuma and Kaito decided to share a room, Yuma was lying in bed in his pajamas, it was only a black tank top and some white almost light pink pants something simple, Kaito walked into the room, He was wearing different pajamas they were like the Batman pajamas only they were Elmo from Sesame street he loved those things and he didn't care what others thought of them, His top was a button up long sleeve so he had it unbuttoned a bit and under it was a black tank top. He jumped on the bed eagerly straddling the slightly tired Yuma.

"What is it, Kaito?" Yuma questions looking up at the blue haired Shion.

"Can I have your ice cream?" Kaito whispers as he kisses down Yuma's neck lovingly.

"It's bed time, Kaito." Yuma replies.

"Bed time equals Candy land and I want you're cherry flavored Ice Cream, Yuma." Kaito says as he bites at the skin.

Yuma pushes him away slightly and turns on his side. "No Kaito, I'm tired and I want to go to sleep. Just indulge yourself with some Ice cream down stairs for the night, Okay?"

"Okay Yuma, I understand. Goodnight, I love you." Kaito replies kissing Yuma's cheek before turning the light off and leaving the room going down stairs and into the kitchen.

It didn't take him long to go into the freezer to find his favorite ice cream was now in there, He pulled it out and took out a spoon ready to eat it only to get startled by the light coming on, It was Miku Hatsune standing there in her turquoise with black polka-dot pajamas, her hair was down as well.

"Miku, You being a number one hit pop star you need your beauty sleep." Kaito says.

"I know…I just couldn't sleep." Miku replies making her way closer to the Shion.

"Oh…Uh...Well…here's some water, darling." Kaito says filling a cup of water handing it to the girl.

She smiles and take it, she sips it while staring at him. Kaito then turned back to his Ice Cream digging into it, He soon felt tiny arms wrap around his waist, and He looked to see it was Miku.

"Oh Kaito, I love how you feel…" Miku says loving this moment, she closes her eyes.

"U-Um…Thank you…" Kaito says.

"Oh…Kaito…" She whines as she turns him to face her.

She looks into his eyes as he looks into hers uncertain of what she was thinking, she leans into kiss him, Her lips touch his, He pulls away immediately patting her on the shoulders laughing hysterically.

"M-Miku such a silly girl, you should go to sleep." Kaito says.

"Oh come on Kaito, I don't want to sleep." Miku replies seductively staring into his eyes hoping to break him

"Now that I think of it….I should be getting to bed…" Kaito says quickly putting his ice cream away and putting his spoon in the sink ready to get past the headstrong pop star.

"Kaito…I want you please…Be with me." Miku pleads as she starts to unbutton her shirt.

Kaito blushes slightly. "Please stop…I don't see you that way…I'm with Yuma…"

"Come on, you can taste my ice cream, we could be a sweet team, Shion." Miku says smirking.

"Goodnight!" Kaito shout getting away from her going upstairs back to his room.

He locked the door behind him and crawled into bed silently so he wouldn't disturb the pink haired boy in his bed, He laid on his side facing the door, He felt Yuma's arms wrap around him coming closer to him.

"Goodnight…Kaito." Yuma whispers slightly asleep.

"G-Goodnight…Yuma…" Kaito replies as his eyes stayed open not able to go to sleep for a while he soon did fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day arrived, it was around 10:00 in the morning when Yuma walked inside into the Vocaloid mansion, He had gotten back from grocery shopping at the market , He put the groceries away and walked into the living room to see a different morning…Kaito was sitting on the couch, dressed in his normal clothing and the TV was off, no Dora...Something was up.

"Kaito honey, you know you're missing your favorite show." Yuma says.

Kaito looks up his blue eyes full of sadness, He stared at Yuma then at the floor. "I know…It's fine...I've seen it dozens of times...I don't feel like watching it today..."

"Would you like some ice cream?" Yuma asks.

"No but thank you." Kaito replies.

Yuma sits next to Kaito, He looks at him worriedly taking Kaito's hands in his. "Kaito, you're starting to scare me…What's wrong?"

"Don't get mad but…Last night I went to the kitchen and got greeted by Miku…She cornered me and kissed me." Kaito says getting to the point.

"I wanna kill her…" Yuma snaps getting up about ready to walk off to find the turquoise haired singer.

"No, you can't, you would go to jail and you're too pretty for jail." Kaito says pulling him back down on the couch holding onto his arm tightly.

Yuma sighs. "I'm only holding back for you…But she tries anything again, I swear I'll start something with her…"

"She's probably over the whole thing...Don't worry about it, Yuma-Kun…" Kaito replies.

Miku skipped down the stairs, her in pig tail braids instead of her regular pigtails they were swaying as she skipped down, she was wearing this revealing white short dress.

"Hey gentlemen." She greets joining them on the couch.

"Miku…" Yuma greets not so thrilled at the sight of her.

"Hi Miku." Kaito greets with a small smile to show everything's fine.

She pulls out playing cards. "Could you guys play with me?"

"Sure we'd love to, Gold fish?" Kaito asks happy to see cards.

"Yes goldfish, I love that game." Miku says with a smile on her face.

"Me too!" Kaito shouts like a child.

"Deal our cards, Miku…" Yuma says sitting back observing the scene.

Miku sat straight and dealt each of them 7 cards, the game went on for a while about 10 minutes. Yuma got bored and got up to get something to drink in the kitchen. He left the two alone, Kaito looked at his cards thinking of what to ask for, and Miku was just staring at Kaito like he was the only man in the world.

"Do you have an 8?" Kaito asks.

"Hmm…No…" Miku answers as she slides a hand on Kaito's leg rubbing it.

Kaito blushed lightly before moving away from here, he coughed and picked up a card from the deck.

"You're turn, Miku." Kaito says.

Miku puts her cards down and moved closer to Kaito, She jumped on him straddling him trying to kiss him only he kept his hands at her mouth to stop her. She kept moving and he accidentally placed his hands on her small breasts, he blushed embarrassed feeling mortified at touching her like that.

"That's right, Feel them, they feel nice don't they?" Miku asks with a smirk on her face.

He moved his hands flailing them in the air. "M-Miku please get off me, I already told you no."

"Don't say that Kaito, I love you and you love me." Miku replies going in to kiss him again.

Yuma walked into the room with his cola, He saw the situation and he blinked disturbed. Kaito looked over to see his pink haired lover standing there.


	5. Chapter 5

He walked over and poured his soda onto the diva, she shrieked at the coldness and yelped when she was roughly pulled of off the Shion and thrown to the ground. She looked up at the pink haired boy, hatred in his eyes as he looked at her angrily.

"I thought we already cleared this up, Kaito's with me. He's taken." Yuma says.

Miku gets up brushing herself off crossing her arms. "Whatever Yumo…Just whatever."

"It's Yuma, and stop throwing yourself at Kaito, He's not interested, go find someone else. Stop making our life miserable just because you have no one that loves you." Yuma says storming off with Kaito before Miku had the chance to reply back.

Yuma and Kaito got to their room, Yuma slammed the door once they got into the room.

"Yuma…You got me wet…" Kaito says saddened at feeling sticky from the soda.

Yuma says nothing and unzips Kaito's jacket along as his shirt tossing it somewhere into the room, Kaito blushed at the sudden movement. Yuma pulled him close kissing him passionately. Kaito kisses Yuma back wrapping his arm around Yuma's neck. The two toppled into the bed, Yuma on top of him.

Kaito pulled away from the kiss and removed Yuma's white and black jacket tossing it, he worked and removed Yuma's pink stripped tie as well as the rest of his upper garments and soon pulled him back into a kiss. Yuma's tongue licked at Kaito's entrance which was given access soon enough. Their tongue played around.

Yuma's hand slipped inside Kaito's bottoms stroking his member which made Kaito moan slightly. Yuma pulled away removing the remaining clothing leaving him naked, He soon gave attention to Kaito's nipples, Kaito arched into Yuma moaning out as Yuma sucked and licked on one and rubbed and teased the other. Soon Kaito had removed Yuma's bottoms tossing them to the side,

"A-Ah…Y-Yuma…" Kaito moaned out as Yuma nipped his nipple

Yuma leaned down to kiss his lover, their tongue's playing around before entering each other's mouths, moans filling the room.

Yuma got off of blue haired boy, spreading his legs, he stroked his fingers teasingly around Kaito's entrance, and Kaito looked up at him, wanting him to continue. Yuma smirked before deepening his two fingers inside the blue haired boy. He entered a finger wiggling it around inside him making Kaito buck his hips into them making it go deeper.

"A-Ah…Y-Yes…Y-Yuma….…" Kaito moans out.

Yuma pulls away and pulls his fingers out along smirking. "You're mine."

"M-More." Kaito moans.

Yuma positioned himself to Kaito's entrance, not bothering to wait, he plunged himself inside Kaito, Kaito screamed slightly. As Yuma made a rhythm as he thrusted inside the Shion, Kaito moaned out in ecstasy Yuma grabbed Kaito's member stroking it along with his thrusts making the blue haired boy moan louder.

"A-Ah…Y-Yes…Y-Yuma…G-God…R-Right there…" Kaito moans out.

Yuma thrusts harder inside him, hitting his special spot making the Shion shivers run up Kaito's spine. Kaito's insides tracted in and out as Yuma picked up his speed, Kaito began shaking as it became too much, came violently onto Yuma's chest. He moaned out Yuma's name loudly throwing his head back, his eyes shut and his mouth opened at the last second, no sound came out.

"I love you…Yuma." Kaito says.

"I love you too Kaito." Yuma replies as he pulls out and lays with his lover.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day arrived, Yuma and Kaito were sound asleep in their bed cuddled together until their was a loud bang on the door, Yuma groaned and quickly got up and threw on some clothes and answered it, it was Len Kagamine.

"Sorry to bother you, Yuma….But the headmaster wants to see you…" Len says walking off.

Yuma sighed and turned to Kaito, who was already dressed. Kaito was looking at him worriedly. Yuma sighed before leaving the room to go to the headquarters.

He knocked on the door before entering, he stands to face his master and of course Miku was there standing there her arms crossed and a smile spread across her face.

"Hello Yuma, I'm sure you know why I've called you in here, Yes?" Master asks.

"Yes…I'm aware." Yuma replies.

"Is true you hit Miku?" Master asks.

"Hit? No, I would never hit a woman or girl." Yuma answers.

"It seems to me you hit her…She told me." Master questions.

"I shoved her yes, but hit her no." Yuma replies.

"He's lying!" Miku shouts.

"I'm not!" Yuma replies defending himself.

"Come on Master, Who are you going to believe me your famous pop star or him some wanna be?" Miku questions.

"Both of you leave my office…I have to think about this, If this is true then I'm sorry to say that Yuma you will have to leave this mansion." Master says.

The two leave the room, Miku sees Kaito standing there, and she gives him a smile before leaving, and Kaito walks up to Yuma clinging to him worriedly.

"W-What happened, Yuma?" Kaito questions.

"It seems Miku is trying to get me kicked out…" Yuma says sliding down sitting leaning against the wall.

Kaito sat next to him, he rested his shoulder on his neck. "I'm so sorry…"

"Not your fault…She's a bitch…" Yuma says.

Hours passed by, Gumi, Rin and Len had joined them. Luka would have joined them except she wasn't there, she was with her loved one.

It was hard for the three of them to come because it seemed there was a love triangle between the three, Gumi loves Rin, Len loves Rin, Len's Rin's brother and Gumi is her friend so she doesn't want to hurt them. She asked them to put their differences behind for Yuma's sake.

"They can't get rid of you, your family in this mansion!" Rin shouts upset as she paces.

"It's the masters choice….We have to wait and see." Yuma replies.

"Rin sit down, you're making me nervous." Kaito says.

"Want me to run you over?" Rin questions.

"N-No…Keep going." Kaito replies.

Soon the master came out of his room, Yuma stood up along with the others to hear what he had to say.

"W-Well?" Kaito speaks up.

"I'm sorry to say this….But Yuma you have to pack up and leave….You have until tomorrow morning." Master says.

Everyone's eyes went wide at that, Yuma looked at the ground before turning away.

"This has to be a mistake, Master please." Kaito begs.

"I'm sorry Kaito, my choice is final." Master replies leaving.

Tears rain down Kaito's face, he turned to face Yuma only he was gone. He went by the other's running to his room. He saw Yuma was already packing.

"Y-Yuma…I'm so sorry…." Kaito whines.

"Don't apologize….She's getting her way, I'm leaving like she wants." Yuma says.

"Fine….I'm coming with you." Kaito says pulling out a bag ready to pack only to be stopped.

"You can't. You belong here." Yuma says.

"No, not without you….I love you and I'm coming with." Kaito says pulling away packing.

Yuma sighs. "Fine…I'm sleeping in my room tonight, meet me at the gate tomorrow morning at 6:30."

"Okay….I love you Yuma, I'll see you in the morning." Kaito replies.

Yuma packs his stuff, he closes the door behind him and leans against it. "I'm…Sorry…Kaito…."

He walks off.

The night goes by so slow, Kaito couldn't sleep. He stared at the closet, he closed his eyes slightly getting some sleep. Finally it was morning, Kaito's alarm went off, and He got up, changed into his attire and ran down the stairs to the gate.

He looked and looked for Yuma to get there, no sign of him, Kaito saw it was around 6:45 now. He sighed. The gate man came out.

"Shion, What are you doing out here?" He asks.

"I'm leaving with Yuma, VY2." Kaito answers.

"The pink haired boy wearing the hat?" He replies.

"Yes, that's him." Kaito answers.

"I'm sorry to say but…He left." He answers.

"L-Left…?" Kaito replies his eyes going wide with saddened.


	7. Chapter 7

"H-He L-left…?" Kaito asks his eyes going wide with sadness.

"Yes…He left at 5 this morning, I'm sorry..." He replies.

Kaito then ran off going back inside running up the stairs, he dropped his stuff at the top step before running to the end of the hall, he stood at the door his head against the door, and he took a deep breath and sighed.

*I can do this…* Kaito thinks as he opens the door going inside, he saw it was empty. Nothing to be seen of Yuma. He goes inside and falls to the ground on his knees, tears falling out of his eyes. He crawled into a ball sobbing.

"Why…Why did you leave me….Yuma…I wanted to be with you, I wanted to go with you…" He says.

He got up off the floor wiping his tears away, he saw an envelope on the desk addressed to him. He walks over opening it, he reads it.

_**Dear My Kaito-Kun,**_

_**I'm sorry for leaving you, It's the only thing I could do, You belong at there at the mansion with the others, If I had the choice I would have stayed with you and loved you forever…Kaito you shouldn't come find me, focus on you, your career. One day we may meet up again, but for now this is for the best, I love you, Love you always. Yuma. **_

Kaito put the letter down on the desk, he put his face in his hands weeping again. He fell to the ground again, he screamed his lungs out in pain until he couldn't anymore. Kaito got up and ran, he ran until he got to the roof tops, he was ready to jump off when he was stopped.

"Kaito, Don't do it." Kaito turned to see it was the blonde Kagamine, Len.

"Len go away, Forget you saw me here…" Kaito replies shoving Len away.

"Kaito, don't. I know this is difficult but you'll get through it…Don't throw your life away, you have friends who love you. Take my hand…Forget this ledge." Len says.

"It hurts…Len….I hate this pained feeling…" Kaito cries taking his hand, Len pulls him away from the ledge and Kaito and Len fall to the ground.

Len holds Kaito in his arms, Kaito rest his head in his chest sobbing, Len ran his fingers through his best friend's hair soothing and confronting him.

"Everything will be okay…." Len says over and over to calm the boy.

"Yuma...Left me…." He cries.

To the bus stop, Yuma was on the bus, he was looking out the window, and He sighs.

**~Flash Back~**

_Yuma was in his room writing a letter, A letter to Kaito. There was a knock on the door interrupting him, Luckily he was done with it. He answered it, and it was Len. He allowed him inside. Len saw the letter on the table. _

_"Why are you writing this?" Len asks._

_"Listen Len…I'm leaving tomorrow at 5…I don't want you to tell him I'm leaving by myself…I want you to take care of Kaito…Make sure he's okay, can you do that..?." Yuma says._

_"I can do that for you, He's in good hands with me…Yuma I'm sorry this happened…." Len says sadly  
_

_"Things happen for a reason…I'm sorry to cut this short but I need to get some sleep so...Goodnight." Yuma says as Len leaves his room. _

**~Flash back ends~**

"Kaito…I love you…" Yuma whispers.


End file.
